Elsword: The Howling Shadow
by WolfenVaHeron
Summary: Years ago, Wally committed a multitude of heinous crimes without the public's knowledge, turning the City of Elder into the center of his and Black Arm's corrupt influence. However, everything changed the day the Howling Shadow appeared. Prequel to Elsword: The Magician. OC as the main character.
1. Prologue: A Story to be Told

**I'M BACK! And I'm here to bring you guys something I promised a while ago!**

**The Prequel to Elsword: the Magician!**

**And yes, while I have tossed RSFB Stories since the facebook page died, well, I'm bored, and in a writing mood. And don't worry, I'll be bringing that sequel you've all been waiting for soon enough!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Elsword, any of its characters, and any of the locations from the game franchise, those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. All I do own is the story here, and the OCs in the story. But for now, enjoy the show!**

* * *

_Velder Hospital, 3:00pm, 2 days after the Velder Invasion_

It was midday for the proud city of Velder, despite the damage done just a couple days prior. Despite the amount of damage, and more importantly, the casualties, the city was rebuilding, gaining back at least some of what was lost.

One of the buildings that happened to lay untouched was the City's main hospital, a large, rectangular white building with its windows looking almost like horizontal stripes. And it was in this building that many of those who were injured, and survived, the battle currently rested, including a particular spiky red-haired young man.

"For the last time, LOOK, I am healed, you can let me leave!"

"And I said no! Now get back in your bed!"

Said redhead at this time was trying to leave his hospital room, only to be blocked off by several nurses who stood in front of the door.

"Rune, don't worry about it, besides, do you want your cover blown?"

The redhead, Elsword Rune Sieghart turned his head back towards the interior, at his best friend, Chung Seiker. He had blonde spiked hair, though unlike Elsword who had a strand on each side of his head and a ponytail in the back, Chung's was mostly cut short and had two spikes colored brown instead. And despite what anyone might say, it was natural, not dyed.

Elsword then sighed as he said "Considering everything that went down, true enough."

The fact was, of course, both of these boys were abnormal. One was a vigilante trained by a powerhouse of a fighter, and the other an assassin, or ex-assassin at this point. Both of which played a major role in protecting the city from what could have been its destruction.

Elsword then noted with a grin "Including the fact that you and Eve had several 'moments'?"

Chung then sputtered " S-shut up Mr. Wake from near death to save his girl!"

Suddenly a third voice in the room spoke.

"That is very rude Elsword. And while I cannot slap you now due to my healing leg injury, I will be sure to do so later."

The one who spoke was a girl with silver, or platinum hair with yellow eyes and what seemed to be a blue energy like crown in front of her forehead. This was Eve Einsfeld, a nasod who like the other two, fought in the battle, mainly in which she and Chung fought against the albino looking mad scientist, Add Kim.

Elsword paled at what she noted, knowing that her slaps could easily send him flying towards walls, either cracking them on impact or even getting him stuck in said walls.

"Just settle down you two. Though you do have to admit, it was pretty adorable seeing you and Chung like that Eve" another female voice said, causing the two mentioned people to look away from the girl with their blushes.

Said girl was a blonde elf with as many of the police force noted, big boobs, much to her boyfriend's dismay of course. Her name was Rena, and among the group here, she was the one the group got used to as the big sister...who of course would get hyped about any of her friends' relationships and mercilessly tease them about it.

"Ha! Rena knows what I'm talking about!" Elsword said with a smirk, feeling that now he had gained a win on his friend there.

But what was said next was basically a mental body shot for him.

"Says the one with two women fawning over him." was said by the last male of the group, a young man with black spiked hair with a tinge of white on one side, as well as the previously noted elf's boyfriend. He was Raven, brother of the police chief Edan. Unlike the others, he was a bit less injured since he had already been getting treatment during the final battles due to his injuries. Also, one of the things that separated him from the rest was the nasod arm he had, black with orange like veins and ending with a black claw.

"Um, could we maybe not talk about that, it's embarrassing looking back at it!" a voice from the next bed over noted. This one came from a raven haired girl with orange/yellow eyes, her hair long and with a oriental hairpin. This was Ara Haan. She was the newest member of the group having transferred in not long before the invasion occurred, being dragged in during an incident with her brother, Aren Haan. Moreover, she could also commune with her hometown's guardian, the nine tailed fox, Eun. she could even borrow power from her to help her fight, as shown during the last battle. In her case, compared to the others though, she was here more here for the exhaustion she caused herself from using Eun's powers rather than injury.

Then at the bed next to the window, the last of them, was a girl with purple hair trying to read a book, only to sigh as she closed it.

"Can't a girl read a book in peace?" she questioned both to herself and the noisy group.

This girl was Aisha Vindir, an Elemental Master as well as the first of the group who learned of Elsword's alter ego, the masked vigilante known as 'The Magician'. And so far, she had become the one most used to the group's shenanigans.

She then said "Elsword, we know you heal fast, but that doesn't mean you need to act all stir crazy about it."

Elsword then sighed as he said "Well, we've been stuck in here long enough for me to get bored. And I already deal with enough boredom at the school."

Funny enough, none of the group could really argue with that...except Aisha who pouted a bit, considering out of the group she was the bookworm there.

Raven then said "Well, just be thankful that this part of the hospital is under my brother's jurisdiction, less people knowing about you and Chung in particular." which Chung and Elsword then nodded in response.

It was then at this point, Rena said the words that would decide what they would be doing for the evening.

"How about this, does anyone have any interesting stories to tell? That could pass the time."

While at first everyone tried to think of something, Elsword suddenly got a smile on his face. Not one of his prankster smiles, one that implied that he had just the thing.

"You know, since I know you guys are a bit curious still about Sensei, I do have just the one in mind." he said with a grin.

"And what one is that?" nearly everyone in the room said, all of them curious about the man who basically saved the entirety of the city in only a matter of minutes.

The Rune Slayer then said "The story about how he became known as The Howling Shadow."

* * *

**WVH: And there we are, the beginning of a new story here!**

**Elsword: Man its been forever since you uploaded here**

**Chung: Yeah, what the heck were you doing?**

**WVH: Um well...**

**Wolfen: My guesses are college for while, and then mainly games and work**

**WVH: ...how the crap did you guess that?**

**Elsword: That's Sensei for ya!**

**Aisha: True enough**

**Ara: Agreed**

**WVH: Well, at least this way I wrote you guys have some amount of screentime since essentially, this is going to almost entirely focus on past events and Wolfen**

**Everyone other than WVH and Wolfen: Wait what?**

**WVH: Anyhow, gotta go! Don't forget to R&R! *proceeds to run away from the characters who won't be getting any screentime***


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**And here's actual first chapter of the story, unless you count the prologue as chapter 1. Whatever floats your boat really. In any case, we now come to the tale of the Howling Shadow, told by Wolfen's student Elsword to his friends and beyond the fourth wall, all of you wonderful readers. And for those of you who have read The Magician, well, you'll note a bit of a parallel in this chapter. So in any case, let's hop in!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword, its characters, or the locations mentioned from the franchise. Those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. I do however own the story here and any OCs I add. **

**Also if I did own Elsword, Rune would have been the golden boy in the animations, not Lord Knight or his evolved form. but I don't thus that's not a thing...so just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Three and a half years ago…_

_City of Elder, around 8:30pm_

It was late afternoon in what seemed to be a small metropolis. On its inner walls stood a great and large castle of stone, parts of it metal, and much of it with fancy windows and large towers with orange tiles for their roofs. Some say its mere size made it comparable to the Palace in Velder.

Just outside of it stood a lively city, filled with a multitude of buildings of varying colors and height, though none of them taller than the castle itself, all free of dirt and grime. The streets were filled with a variety of people, some in casual clothing, some in noble's clothing, and others in armor. The atmosphere was quite lively and most of the people whose face could be seen seemed to be having a good time.

As for the part of the city that was outside of the wall that surrounded the lavish part of town, it was a different story.

Soldiers could be seen in a multitude of places, some guarding certain areas, some patrolling, and others interacting with the citizens, but not exactly in the good way.

"Yeah right buddy, I haven't seen a hair of the person you mentioned."

"I said she was gone this morning, and the window had been broken into!"

"Listen, that sounds like a YOU problem, perhaps she decided to just leave your poor ass."

"Ugh, listen dammit!"

"And listen here, do you want to have a charge for assaulting an officer of the law?"

The law here was strict in many ways, and there seemed to be strange things going on, including the disappearance of people in the night, many of which the officers either seemed to ignore, or were told by their superiors that they would take care of it.

It was clearly a city of white and black. A lavish city within the walls, and a poor, dirt and grime filled city on the outside.A city that clearly had some type of problem with it.

And it was in this city that soon enough, things would change dramatically.

* * *

_A Street in the Outer City, same time_

"Hmm, seems where I landed this time has its problems." a man said as he came out of an alley.

He was wearing a brown cloak over his body and a hood to cover his head. Underneath was a set of goggles that were tinted orange, with a black frame. This man was in fact the one who would cause the earlier mentioned change.

Wolfen Va Heron.

He then proceeded to walk down the street, carefully observing the many different things occurring around him.

_Hmm, a clear class difference from what I can tell about those buildings going above the main wall there. Seems something is going on in the outer section that the guards are ignoring, and there's a pretty negative atmosphere down here. Something seems fishy here _he thought as he walked down the street, making his way closer towards the main gate to the inner city.

_Good thing I chose to wear the cloak. Most of my clothing is clean enough to raise suspicion in a place like this_

Just as he finished his line of thought he then was interrupted from his walk by one of the many guards.

"You, why aren't you heading inside for the night?" The guard asked him.

Wolfen looked at the man, his face still concealed "And why is that?"

The guard then said "You do know there is a curfew right? No one other than authorized personnel is to be outdoors after 5pm."

Wolfen took note of this as he responded "Ah, is that so? I didn't know about it since I just arrived, I'm a bit of a traveler you see."

The guard looked him up and down before he said "That so? Well then see that inn over there?" as he pointed to one of the nearby buildings. It was a wooden building with a stone foundation that was about 3 floors tall. Compared to some of the other buildings it wasn't as dirty, though there was a bit of grime here and there.

"That's the most decent inn you're gonna get around here. If you have the cash, you can stay there for the time being"

"I see, well then, thanks for the info." He said to the guard before heading towards said building while the guard just shrugged and muttered things about clueless wanderers before going back to his patrol.

Not long later, Wolfen made his way into the room he rented out for the night. He fortunately had a supply of different rare metals, jewels and so forth on his person. As from where it came from, no one but the man himself knew.

"Hmm, there's definitely something wrong with this city. Based on what I overheard, people in the Outer City are going missing, the guards aren't really doing much about it, there's an extreme difference in the classes here, and more importantly is that they're keeping people inside at night." He said to himself quietly as he walked around the room. He then went back to the door that went to the hall and locked it.

_Well, only one way I'm going to get answers._ he thought before taking off his cloak.

Underneath he was wearing a grey t-shirt with a bit of a v neck, along with a pair of black pants, lined with several different pockets. But neither was really eye catching. However, the black gauntlets, lined on the side with rhombus shaped blades, and the goggles mentioned earlier as well as the black mask covering his face, were. As for the visible facial features, all one could tell was that he had a caucasian skin tone and dull, shaggy blonde hair that at most, reached down to his neck in the back, with four bangs hanging in front of the goggles.

He then seemed to focus for a moment, before a black coat suddenly appeared onto his body, first seeming to appear like black flames before stabilizing into what seemed to be a normal black coat, opened in the front, long enough to reach right before his knees, and the sleeves going under his two gauntlets.

He then walked over to the window and carefully opened it, making not even a single sound despite the slight bit of rust on the metal.

_Now, let's see just what is going on_ he thought as he stepped out, closed the window, and then began to trek across the rooftops.

All without making a single sound.

* * *

_Inner City, City of Elder, 12:02 am_

Wolfen stood on the rooftop of one of the taller buildings in the city, carefully observing everything from below. He had been carefully looking around for the past few hours, having gotten a bit more of the picture of the city.

How he had gotten into the Inner City however, for him it was quite easy. He literally _jumped_ over the entire wall from what he thought was a good spot. He wasn't even spotted when he did so. But moreso…

_This is quite puzzling, there's barely any guards out right now_ he thought as he observed the streets below. In most of the places he's been to, there was always a decent-ish amount of security roaming around the city at night. But then, as he looked down below, he saw it.

A man with gray hair was running from a group of men, many of which were armed with a variety of weaponry, and more importantly, in different garbs than the guards. The earlier mentioned man seemed to dodge and weave them for the most part as if he seemed to know the city fairly well.

Wolfen then thought _Well, there my source of info_ he thought as he jumped down to a spot nearby so he could get closer to the situation, ready to intervene when it was necessary.

As he approached, he stopped himself as he saw the men catch up with the grey haired man, who managed to dodge the soldiers only to then be clocked as he made a corner, taking a hit to the leg with a crowbar.

_Hmm, his leg is probably broken with that_ Wolfen thought as he assessed the damage from afar.

"What's the matter Lowe? Got nothing else to say?" the man with the crowbar said in a mocking tone. Wolfen thought one thing for certain about the guy.

He was cocky, very cocky. Though he did give a slight mental thanks for at least giving him a name for the grey haired young man now on the ground.

"I said I'm done with you people, no, you monsters!" he heard Lowe exclaim. At this point to Wolfen, he put the pieces together.

_Seems this Lowe kid must have been working for them, and at some point, attempted to make a run for it to leave them for some reason, which I'm presuming is a bad one based on what he called them. In any case, he might have the info I need to figure out what the hell is going on here _Wolfen thought as he put his hands into his coat pockets, pulling out two revolvers that seemed to have a slight glow from the barrels of them.

"Maybe we're monsters, but we know it's better to keep rats like you…"

_I really need to figure out how to pull out my Soul Weapon later though. These Aura Revolvers are only going to get me so far_ he thought as he walked out onto the street. He then aimed one of the revolvers at the man's sword.

"Silent!" the man yelled as he began to slash down, only for Wolfen to then shoot said sword out of the man's hand, the sound of the gunshot resounding in the area.

He then walked towards the group, choosing a cocky attitude of his own. A bit of psychological warfare as one would put it.

"Yare yare, now what do we have here?" he said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon above, revealing himself to both Lowe and the soldiers.

One of the men looked at the Wolfen as he said "Just punishing a fool, that's all" with a bit of swagger.

_He seems the most cocky out of the bunch at the moment, I'll take him out first._

The cocky man's words got the others out of the bit of a daze, one of them adding "Yeah, and try anything else funny and maybe you'll join him."

_Seems they're underestimating me, like always_ he thought with a smirk before he replied.

"Is that so? Just because you have numbers?" He knew it would get them annoyed, it's what he wanted. After all, he knew that an angry enemy, especially a foot soldier, could be taken out easier in comparison to a cautious one.

"Are you making fun of us?" One of them retorted, his face clearly showing annoyance.

_And there's the bait._

"Perhaps."

The larger man with the crowbar, having enough of this yelled "GET HIM!"

_And sinker _Wolfen thought at the men then rushed towards him.

Just as they were about to reach him, he then moved in a blur, rushing towards the cocky man he mentioned earlier.

"Wha-" was all that came out of the man's mouth before Wolfen smacked him dead on in the jaw with his pistol, knocking him out cold.

"What the f-" came out of the mouth of the guy who talked about trying something funny, right before Wolfen landed not one, but two swift kicks to both his stomach and chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall, likely breaking several of his ribs.

"What the hell!?" The next one said, clearly astounded at how this man in what he thought was some edgelord getup instantly take out two of his allies.

The man with the crowbar looked a bit panicked before he yelled "There's still 5 of us! He can't take us al-"

But he was quickly interrupted as Wolfen dashed right in front of him in a matter of moments before spinning his right pistol upwards, hitting the man several times in the jaw, dazing him, and then proceeded to smash the revolver right into the man's leg, shattering the bone with brute force. The man then cried out in agony before the pain caused him to fall into sweet, pain free unconsciousness.

All of that took place in less than a minute of the men charging in at Wolfen earlier.

By now the remaining four all thought one thing.

_Oh fuck._

It was literally less than 30 seconds after that the remaining four, one of which who tried to make a break for it, was down on the ground, each with at least one to two limbs broken. None of them would probably be getting up soon.

Wolfen then put away his weapons and looked at Lowe, whose mouth was hanging wide open.

_Maybe I showed off a little too much_ Wolfen thought as he walked over to Lowe.

He then knelt down in front of Lowe and asked "You okay kid?"

Lowe seemed a bit caught off guard for a bit before calming down and responding "I'll live." before then asking "Just who are you?"

Wolfen thought about it for a moment, considering what story he should tell Lowe, before deciding.

_Hmm, half truth._

He then pulled off the part of his mask part that covered his face (not his goggles mind you) and smiled.

"You can say I'm sort of a wanderer. The name's Wolfen" He said before reaching his hand towards Lowe.

"Wolfen Va Heron."

* * *

_Present, Velder Hospital_

"So that's how you and Lowe knew each other?" Chung asked.

"Yeah, it was that meeting that ended making Lowe work with my Master there." Elsword answered.

"Just out of curiosity though Elsword, just what exactly is a Soul weapon, or Aura for that matter?" Aisha asked, a bit curious about the terms.

Elsword thought about it for a moment and said, "Master didn't say too much about it, only that he would tell me if he felt I was ready for it."

Raven then noted "There seems to be a lot of mystery about him, where is he even from?"

Elsword chuckled as he said, "That is something even I want to know. Heck, we even ended up making a little guessing game out of it while we were still taking people back home. Heck, I spent the longest time with him and even I haven't guessed the correct answer."

Eve then said "He does not lie, even I am still curious about that."

Elsword nodded before he spoke.

"In any case, how about I continue where I left off from…"

* * *

**Aisha: So let me understand this, we're basically listening to Elsword retell the whole incident from Wolfen's point of view.**

**WVH: Yep**

**Aisha: Then how does he know what Wolfen was thinking?**

**Elsword: Aisha, I trained with him for a while. Do you think all we did was train?**

**Literally everyone else: Yes**

**Elsword: ...**

**Wolfen shrugs: Well I had to give him a bit of downtime, he at least deserve to have some amount of childhood...that and he wasn't exactly ready yet for everything I could dish out...by the way Rune, when we get to Season 2...all of you, though mainly you, are gonna need to step it up. You know what that means.**

**Elsword pales at the thought**

**Raven: It...it can't be that bad right?**

**WVH: Well, while Wolfen gives them a slight bit of mental trauma, I'll just go ahead and say to you all to not forget to R&R! See ya! *Attempts to drag Wolfen away from them before he can give them some sort of itinerary for what kind of boot camp he'll give them***


	3. Chapter 2: Organization

**And we're back with another chapter! Also for those reading this on release day from the US, Happy Turkey Day! Now in any case, how about we go ahead and continue on with the story. Also btw, not really much action, but lots of info to be revealed. Now in any case, let's get on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword, its characters, and any of the locations specified in the games. Those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. I do own the OCs in the story and the story itself! So quit your whining you damn copyright Nazis!**

* * *

_3 and a half years ago..._

_A tavern in the Outer City, City of Elder, 1:00am_

A young woman, around the age of 18 years old, with orange hair and villager-like clothing sighed as she looked over the wooden counter of the tavern. The tavern itself was made of wood, with many different wooden tables and chairs set up in the place, and of course, the main bar and counter she was at. There was also a set of stairs in the corner since the place also doubled as an inn. And lastly, a nice fireplace on the back wall, which was apparently the choice of her grandfather when he originally opened the place, wanting to give the place a more 'traditional' feel rather than paid heating.

Her reason for the sigh though, well...the place was empty. Ever since the curfew had been put into effect, she had been getting less and less customers. And since her place was a bit out of the way from the main roads, it wasn't often that she got travelers either. Heck, she was sure the only reason this place stayed out of the red was the regulars that came in during the day.

_Stupid main road inns. Stupid grandpa for saying we don't need electrical heating_ she thought as she proceeded to then clean one of the glasses with a bit of annoyance since it seemed one stain was taking a bit of difficulty to get off.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"What the heck? At this time of night?" The girl said as she put down the glass. Looking at the door she heard the knocking from.

_I swear, if it's another one of those pricks trying to rob this place again…_ she thought as she set down the glass and pull out her trusted weapon, a frying pan. She then walked towards the door, holding her frying pan at the ready. She then carefully unlocked the door and got herself ready.

She then swung open the door and got ready to swing the pan at whoever was behind it.

But of course, the ones at her door weren't who she was expecting.

First, there was a man in a black coat, gray t shirt, and black pants. And other than the dull, shaggy blonde hair and caucasian skin, any of his other facial features were covered by a ski mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and a pair of goggles with an orange tint and black frame. She didn't recognize this person.

On the other hand the person that was piggy-backing on his shoulder, she did.

"Luchiel. Could you please not hit us with that. I don't know if it would hurt him, but I already got a broken leg today." Lowe said

"Lowe, what the heck are you do-wait what was that about a broken leg?" she said, a bit worried about her friend.

Wolfen then spoke "How about we go inside before we continue this. There are some things I want to hear as well."

Luchiel then looked at him and then at Lowe.

"Should I ask who this edgelord looking guy is?" Luchiel asked Lowe.

Lowe chuckled a little as he said "Well, he's the guy who basically just saved my ass."

Luchiel then calmed down and showed a bit of a smile as she said "Well then, come on in! Good news for you guys, no one else is here!...damn main street inn."

As they went inside Wolfen thought _Hmm, guess since this place is out of the way she doesn't get as much business, though it does have a bit of a homey feel to it. That also reminds me, need to grab my cloak later._

Wolfen then moved Lowe over to one of the tables so that he could lay down and not hurt his already broken leg.

Luchiel then walked over and took a look before she said "Damn that looks like it hurts. What did you do? Get a guy to crowbar you as you were coming around a corner?"

Behind his goggles Wolfen's eyebrows went up a little in surprise while Lowe answered "Actually yes, yes I did"

Luchiel then said "Seriously?...maybe I should buy a lotto ticket tomorrow."

Wolfen sighed as he said "How about we focus on the matter at hand." bringing Luchiel out of her thoughts.

"Right, now if I remember right the gauze should be right around here…" she said as she then went into a door behind the bar counter, noises occasionally coming from behind it as she searched through the room.

Wolfen then looked at Lowe as he asked him "Is she like that all the time?"

"Yes. Yes she is" was his answer.

Luchiel then came out of the backroom with the medical supplies she had and began treating Lowe, much to his distress due to the wince every now and then, but from what Wolfen could tell, Luchiel at least knew what she was doing as she set Lowe's leg.

Luchiel after finishing said "Alright, that's all I can do for now, you're gonna need to stay off the leg for now and take one of these potions every 6 hours. Good news is the break was actually pretty clean, so you'll be up in a day or two."

Lowe then paled for a moment as he asked "By potion...do you mean your home-brewed ones?"

"What else would I be usin'? You know how pricey normal ones are" she answered.

_I'm guessing by the look on Lowe's face and what she said, works, but probably tastes bad. Not that I would care if I needed it _Wolfen thought as he watched the two interact.

Luchiel then said "How did ya get in this mess anyways?"

Wolfen then added "That's something I want to know as well."

Lowe sighed as he said "Well, it's a bit of a long story, but considering what you did to those guys back there Wolfen, and you being a good friend of mine Luchiel, I think you'll want to hear it."

Wolfen nodded at him to go ahead, while Luchiel simply looked at him ready to hear what was going on.

Lowe then began.

"Well first off, Luchiel you probably know this, after the last king passed away Wally inherited the throne, and with his scientific knowledge he managed to improve the living conditions of the city, though he couldn't do it fully due to not having enough resources, thus came to be the Inner and Outer Cities. He supposedly is a benevolent ruler. He even set up the curfew as a protective measure to protect people from both possible crime and as of late, the disappearances."

Luchiel said "Yeah I know that, but what are ya getting at?"

Wolfen looked at Lowe and spoke "That's not the whole story though, isn't it?"

Lowe nodded as he continued "That's right, at night he has these private soldiers and workers do things for him, part of this organization from what I know, they called themselves Black Arms. I was even a member of it, in charge of getting information about certain things, like where certain people lived and so on...however, it was just recently I learned what he did with this information."

Lowe paused for a moment before he said "One night when I was returning to the Castle to make my report, I saw something I shouldn't have, all because of my damn curiosity. I looked into one of the rooms I wasn't allowed to look into and saw what looked like a surgery room, or moreover...a room for experimentation. And even worse, on the table was what the men in the room called 'a failure'...even worse, I even realized said person on the table was one of the people I was asked to investigate before…a young girl who supposedly had magic potential from a small, but now gone, village named Ruben"

Luchiel's eyes were wide open, her hands covering her mouth in shock. As for Wolfen, if one was paying attention, you could see him clenching one of his fists.

Wolfen then said "Go on…" trying to keep his voice calm and composed.

Lowe then said "After that, I ended up investigating the very people I was working for behind their backs, only to learn two things. That not only were they doing some sort of inhumane experiments, but moreover, that they're the same organization that destroyed Hamel, meaning all that time, I had been working with the same organization of those damned demons."

Luchiel's mind was going a mile a minute to understand the info. Wolfen on the other hand, decided on what he was going to do.

"In any case, after I learned that I decided to desert them in the middle of the night. Problem was they caught on and sent a hit squad after me...which leads us to where we are now." Lowe then finished his story. "In any case, I need to get out of here and disappear, else next thing I know, I'll be dead."

After a short bit of silence in the room, Wolfen then spoke.

"I'll help."

Lowe looked at him and then said "Well, considering you're supposedly a wanderer you could probably easily lea-"

"No, I mean I'm going to help you take down these guys" Wolfen interrupted.

Lowe's eyes widened instantly as he yelled "Are you serious!? I saw you fight, but you're taking on a whole damn army in this case! Wally has both the members of Black Arms and the national army!"

Wolfen then said "And?" much to Lowe and Luchiel's dismay

Lowe then asked him "Are you crazy? What would you even be fighting for? You aren't even from here!"

Wolfen then paused for a moment before saying his answer.

"Honestly, from what I can tell, this situation hits a little too close to home for me…"

Lowe and Luchiel just looked at him in silence.

Wolfen then sighed before smirking under his mask.

"Besides, I've dealt with worse. I even have a plan or two that could work." he said.

Lowe then looked at him and said "Okay then…something tells me it doesn't matter what I say at this point, what kind of thing you have in mind?"

Luchiel then added "You two are crazy...but I do want to know just what you are thinking Mr. Edgelord."

Wolfen ignored the little remark before he spoke "Well, it would be something like this…"

* * *

_Present, Velder Hospital_

Eve then said "So from what we've heard, Lowe used to work for them, but then turned and tried to escape, then was nearly taken out by a hit squad, only to be saved by Wolfen, who after hearing the story decided to involve himself in the situation?"

Elsword nodded as he replied "Yeah, pretty much. He was a good guy though, just happened to be working for the wrong people…"

Aisha looked at Elsword as she had realized who the young girl that was mentioned in the story was. She knew that for years his sister's death...and recent revival and now unknown status, had been tormenting him ever since it occurred.

Raven then added "You know, I always knew there was something about that guy, just never thought it was that much."

Rena commented "I can agree with that latter part…"

Elsword then spoke "Well, how about you let me continue. This next part is where things get interesting..."

* * *

**Raven: Seems things are building up**

**Elsword: Yep, that they are.**

**Aisha: Kind of wondering though. Why a frying pan though?**

**Elsword: ...Aish', you don't want to know what Luchiel can do with a frying pan.**

**Wolfen: I do remember that she actually managed to injure me once with that...**

**Everyone there other than Els: O_O**

**Luchiel: And that's why frying pan is best pan! Don't forget ta R&R everyone!**

**WVH: Yeah...don't mess with a woman with a frying pan...it doesn't end well.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dirt

**And here we are again for another chapter in the series, where things begin to heat up, secrets (that we already know since its the past) are revealed! Also...before any of you ask about why there hasn't been a chapter in nearly a week, its called I got a job, so shut up. Anyways, sit back and enjoy the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Elsword, its characters, or any of the locations from the game/franchise. I also don't own the particular character I tossed in here as well. You'll know who it is, and you will also probably be grateful for what will happen to him. What I do own is the story itself and the OCs put in it, such as Wolfen. Anyways let's get to it!**

* * *

3 _and a half years ago…_

_Atop the Western Wall of the Castle, City of Elder, 10:00pm_

On top of the tall, stone grey wall, a guard in medieval armor yawned as he stood there.

"Man this is so boring…" he said as he looked down at the unchanging city. While it was an important job, to him, it was the same day in and day out. And as a result, he was bored out of his mind, and with how the hours were, he was pretty tired.

The guard then looked around for a moment, to confirm no one nearby.

He then got a slight smile as he said "Meh, can't say I had a nap if no one is there to report it."

He then walked over to a nearby wall, got himself comfortable, and then quickly fell asleep.

However, just as he fell asleep, a figure in his signature black coat jumped over the edge of the wall and onto the walkway. Wolfen looked at the guard before he thought _Guards always tend to be lazy right before the shift change. Though then again, this isn't a full on military installation._

Wolfen then quietly sneaked along the wall, looking for a spot dark enough to enter the courtyard below so that he could get closer to the castle. But more importantly, the secrets beneath it.

_From what Lowe told me, he said that the area he saw those things is in the basement floors, down a set of metal stairs that is on the western side _Wolfen thought as he looked down the wall towards the castle.

He then found both things he was looking for. A set of metal stairs going down into what looked like a pair of hangar doors, and a dark spot at the bottom of the castle wall that seemed to not have any guards in the current vicinity.

He then jumped down into the shadows below, blending in with them as he landed. It seemed the part he landed in was part of a garden, filled with a multitude of shrubbery and flowers. He sneaked through the area as he got closer to the stairwell, up until he reached where the edge of the shadows were right behind a bush.

Wolfen could straight up tell just looking at them it stood out like a sore thumb, compared to the stone castle walls that spoke of a long history, the stairwell down had a much more mechanical element to it, and more importantly, clearly much newer than the rest of the place. However, there was also the problem of there being a numerous amount of guards in the vicinity, some were patrolling, some were entering/exiting the area below, and others were simply standing guard. Though the people entering and exiting wore different fatigues than the guards. They were wearing black military clothing with red lining, and on their right shoulders was an emblem of a black arm that ended in a claw holding a red sword.

_Seems like those guys are part of black arms, much like those guys last night_ Wolfen thought as he looked at them.

Normally, this many people in the vicinity would be a problem for anyone attempting the trespass into the basement unnoticed.

But not for Wolfen.

Wolfen then took a set of breaths, and with each one they became quieter and slower, until he couldn't be heard at all. Wolfen then stepped out of the shadows, walking towards the group while making sure to avoid direct eye contact, but casually.

And despite the fact he was right out in the open, they didn't even react, they didn't even see him. Though to be more exact, they couldn't detect his presence. It was one of many of Wolfen's techniques that didn't require the use of aura, to lower his presence to the point that unless someone was specifically looking for him, he would merely be a slight breeze or so forth to them.

Wolfen then walked past the guards and soldiers, walking down the stairs quietly while keeping his technique up. As he entered past the doors below, he was even more certain the place was new, built likely only a few years ago. The metal walls were laced with a multitude of pipes and even some grating and ventilation, which he thought was good for him. Perfect though, that was something he would never say, both due to how there was likely sensors around some of said hiding spots, but also because he disliked the word perfect.

He then jumped up towards the ceiling, clinging onto it. But more importantly, he was back in the shadows once more. He then let his presence concealment ease up a bit, giving him a bit more access to his movement. He would need it in order to stay away from the floor below. The hallways were narrow enough that he could be detected if he simply walked on the floor below.

He then proceeded to crawl amongst the pipes above for a bit until he reached a less crowded section of the place. At this point, he had jumped down back on to the ground. But unlike before, there was a slight bit of electrical static coming off of him.

_Good thing I figured out how to do this, otherwise those cameras would have caught me a while ago_ wolfen thought as he proceeded down the halls. As he explored the underground facility, he then heard the sound of two people having a conversation.

He then jumped up onto the pipes above as he sneaked over to where the conversation was taking place, taking note of each and every word they said as he got closer.

"Tell me, what is the current condition of our subjects?"

"Well, first off, 553 seems to be doing rather well. Unlike 552 it seems the transfusion was successful. Based on what we have tested, he gained a healing factor of sorts, and while his body is still stable, his mind though…"

"Bah, he's just a brat, he'll get over it sooner or later."

Wolfen then saw the two having the conversation. One was an older man with a bit of a mustache, and wore a green coat of sorts with the emblem of Elder on it. The other was a man with slicked back brown hair and wearing a labcoat, as well as a pair of spectacles. He guessed that the one in the lab coat was a scientist, while the other, based on the pictures he had seen while talking with Lowe, was the current king of Elder himself, Wally.

Wolfen's first thought for some reason was _...why do feel the need to punch the scientist there?_ Before shaking his head from the stray thought. Though he did note the fact they were talking about a boy with a regenerative factor. He knew quite well that probably meant they 'tested' that.

"And 556?"

"That is Mr. Kim's territory sir."

"Ah right, I suppose I will ask him later. And the Valak project?"

"While the designs have been finalized, we are still lacking a bit in magical power. However, the prototype has been completed and we plan on doing tests soon, sir."

The older man then stroked one side of his stache as he said "Good, a want a report in the morning then, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the man responded with a salute.

Wally then walked away while the scientist grumbled out of the king's notice "Freaking slave driver...that'll take hours to finish..."

"Or it won't get to him at all." a voice spoke from behind him.

The man then shrugged as he said "Yeah righ-" before he realized he didn't recognize the voice. He then turned towards the voice in panic only to have his world suddenly go black.

Wolfen made sure the man didn't hit the ground before he thought _From what I can tell, this guy probably is high up enough to know about what we need to reveal._ He then disappeared back into the shadows in order to make a covert escape, he couldn't go loud just yet.

After all, now he was certain they were doing some type of inhumane experiments. Why one might ask? While the man did smell of a lot of different chemicals, he also smelled of one thing in particular.

Blood, and a lot of it.

And while he could simply interrogate the man here, in order to complete his plan for this, Wolfen needed to interrogate this guy so that he would say everything out loud.

_Hopefully Luchiel and Lowe won't mind_ he thought as he made his way back on top of the pipes, with the scientist in tow.

* * *

_Present, Velder Hospital_

Chung looked at Elsword with wide eyes as he said "So, you're saying this guy can literally conceal himself to a level he can walk right by you and you wouldn't notice?"

Elsword answered the blonde with "Yes, and before you ask, that's something I'm still working on. I can hide from goons and whatnot, but not from stronger guys yet."

Chung nodded at this, dropping it for the moment, though Elsword was pretty sure the guy was thinking about learning from Wolfen. And while part of him did want to warn his friend from what was the boot camp from hell...well…

_He can learn for himself on that part_ he thought, the prankster side of him showing a little.

"Idiots.." Aisha muttered, clearly guessing what the two were thinking.

Rena and Ara, clearly getting interested with the story then asked "So what happened next!?"

Raven rolled his eyes a little at his girlfriend's enthusiasm, but since he was just as interested as her and Ara, he held himself from saying anything.

Elsword then responded, "Right, well after getting out of the castle, he brought the guy to Luchiel's place and then…"

* * *

**Elsword: ...while I want to ask why you put HIM of all people in here, I know what happens next, so I'll accept it.**

**Aisha, Chung, and Rena: Same.**

**Raven: Should I ask who?**

**Eve: Processing...ah it's-**

**WVH: Keep it quiet for now Eve, let the readers figure it out.**

**Ara: I want to know too though! **

**WVH: Wait like everyone else Ara.**

**Ara pouts at WVH.**

**WVH: ...crap...mental walls breaking down...**

**Wolfen: Alright, before WVH straight out blurts the answer to that, I'll tell you all the R&R and come back whenever the next chapter is uploaded.**

**WVH: Must...resist...the cute pout...**


	5. Chapter 4: Spark

**And here is yet another chapter of the prequel to Elsword: The Magician! I hope you guys have all been enjoying the story so far! Partially because I took time out of my day to write it...but also cuz I enjoy this stuff! Last time Wolfen managed to catch one of the scientists from the sci-fi basement of Elder Castle. Now, let's see what happens next (you will, I already know since I wrote the thing...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword, its characters, or any of the locations from the game and franchise. Those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. I also don't own that one particular character I mentioned before. That guy (and the franchise he is from) belongs to A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do however, own the OCs such as Wolfen and the story itself. Now shush to the people who do copyright strikes like as if it was their hobby.**

* * *

_3 and a half years ago…_

_Luchiel's Tavern, Outer City, City of Elder, 5:00am_

It was just a few hours earlier that Wolfen had dragged the unconscious scientist he had caught into the tavern, asking Luchiel if she wouldn't mind letting him use a room into interrogate him in. Lowe being an information specialist and Luchiel owning the tavern itself decided they would view the proceedings...and well.

"...what has been seen...can never be unseen…" Lowe said, cringing a little at what Wolfen did.

Luchiel simply shrugged as she added "Though if I had healing magic...I would have done the same. For some reason just looking at that guy gave me the creeps...what was his name?"

Lowe answered "I think it was...Sugou? I don't know. (Yep, it was Sugou Nobuyuki from SAO. To those of you who guessed right, congrats, you get a cookie.)

Wolfen then walked out of the room, dragging the now foaming at the mouth Sugou along with him. Lowe looked down at the part of the poor, poor man that had been ruthlessly kicked, healed, and then kicked again. Wolfen noticed this and shrugged as he spoke.

"Well, he wasn't very complying, so I had to get a little...forceful"

Lowe replied "But did you really have to do that?"

Wolfen then shrugged as he said "To be fair...I've seen, and experienced, worse...now if you excuse me...I need to toss this guy somewhere." before exiting the building, coming back a few minutes later after dumping him in a random alley.

Lowe then noted "So what did you do with him anyways?"

"Tossed him in a random alley and used a bit of psychology to make him think it was all an alcohol induced dream." Wolfen answered.

Luchiel looked at him and then said "...wait, did it actually work?"

Wolfen replied "Yes, it takes a bit of practice, but done right, you can convince people to do a lot of things."

Lowe then added "Why didn't you use that to question him?"

Wolfen then said "Well, first, you heard what he said, and second, I knew there was something about that guy I didn't like…"

Lowe paused for a second before he replied "Touche…."

The group then headed to sit down at one of the tables, on which was a single voice recording device, the one they used once the scientist started singing like a canary...or dying cat considering what Wolfen did to get him to talk in the first place.

Lowe looked at the device as he said "So...how are we releasing this? Because since this is pretty messed up stuff...I say we release it slowly...too quickly and we would have hysteria all over the place."

Luchiel then slammed her hand on the table as she retorted "Are you kidding me Lowe!? These guys have been doing messed up experimentation, kidnapping, extortion, and so much El damn more! The people have a right ta know about this hogwash!"

"But…" Lowe tried to reply, only for Wolfen to cut him off there.

"Luchiel is right, the people of this city deserve to know what Wally is doing, but we need to do this right." Wolfen said in a stern voice.

Lowe then looked at him and replied "And how do we do this right then? Because as I see it, all that'll happen is Black Arms attempting to silence us, and me, AGAIN!"

Wolfen put a hand on the man's shoulder, calming him a bit as he said "Listen, I have a way to do this, and I haven't just been sneaking around their base. Just take a moment to breathe, and listen to what I have to say Lowe."

Luchiel put a hand on Lowe's other shoulder as she said "It's okay Lowe, we can do this, and none of this, none of it, is your fault, 'kay?"

Lowe took a deep breath as he regained his composure, looked as Wolfen and asked "Alright, what do we do?"

* * *

_Wally's Office, Elder Castle, City of Elder, 12:58pm_

The grey haired king sighed as he looked through the barrage of paperwork that he was going through. He honestly despised any of it that wasn't something he was interested in, mainly the many things about improving the living conditions of the Outer City, kidnappings, and so forth, to him it was just an annoyance.

However, there was one thing on top of that annoyance that aggravated him even more.

"Where is that damn Sugou! I told him HOURS ago to get that report ready for me!" he yelled in anger as he slammed his fist on his desk.

The man then slumped back into the chair at his desk as he tried to calm himself. His projects were going steady towards his, and Black Arms', end goals, he wasn't attracting too much attention, and more importantly, no one so far was getting in the way of his plans.

Though of course, that thought in itself was very much a temptation for Murphy's Law.

Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

The man grumbled a bit more about how one of his leading scientists probably went out drinking, again, until finally, a short bit after 1:00pm…

Things began to go wrong for him.

A guard, who happened to also be a Black Arms member, burst into his room as he yelled "Wally sir! We got a problem!"

Wally in annoyance yelled "Dammit, I told you to knock! And what kind of problem!?"

The man quickly opened the back window to the place, and from it, Wally could hear a voice being played on the loudspeakers all over the city.

What made him start to go pale was that not only did he recognize the voice as Sugou's…

But the fact he was spilling literally everything about what was really going on.

Wally then snapped himself out of his bit of despair as he sat down, pressed a button on the table, turning on the microphone in front of him, and yelled into it "Prepare all Black Arms personnel for battle immediately! And get that damn shit off the loudspeaker!"

The guard then ran out of the room at full tilt before Wally stood up from his desk and opened a panel on the wall, and after a bit of button pressing, a larger panel slid back to reveal a hidden elevator down the lab. As he entered, one thing was on his mind.

Whoever literally just screwed up his plans, he was going to kill them for what they did.

* * *

_Plaza outside of the Castle Gates, Inner City, 1:05pm_

As the loudspeakers continued to repeat the confessions of the head scientist, the city's citizens, the rich, the poor, the normal city slickers, and even members of the guard not part of the Black Arms were in complete shock, some refused to even believe the story, some were in complete panic, and others, well they were pissed to high hell.

"If this is a fuckin' joke, I'm killing whoever boradcast this. If it isn't, I'm fuckin' killing that prick Wally" A large man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a handlebar mustache said. He was in fact, the former head of guard from before Wally became the new king of Elder, Lenphad.

Another man, mostly bald, but with short black hair on the sides added "Agreed Lenphad...I knew there was something strange going on...but this is almost unbelievable…"

Then after Sugou finished speaking, a new voice spoke, one they did not recognize, but one thing was for certain, the words spoken hit them all to the core.

"The man who just spoke was one of the head scientists of the kingdom, Sugou. Whether you believe it or not, what he told you all, was the truth, and nothing but the truth. Now I ask you...are you all going to take this lying down, knowing what your monarch has done? Are you really just going to wait, not knowing if you, or loved ones, or even your friends might be the next to be taken in the night for his greed? Just ask yourselves, are you going to let this tyranny continue? Or...will you rise up against it? The choice...is yours."

After that last line, the speakers, and the people in the plaza fell silent. That was until one voice said "He's right...we need to fight."

What caused everyone to turn around in surprise was in fact it was Hoffman who said this. He was to many, basically the community elder, the man who stayed calm and helped the citizens of the city be able to compromise with each other whenever there was an issue. The man who regularly visited the Outer City to give food to the orphanages. But more importantly, the man who often tried to keep things in the city from getting violent at ALL.

"The king...no, Wally, if he has truly done these things, he has gone too far for far too long. We have ignored what lay underneath us for too long...if we ignore it any longer...what would that make us?" he spoke to the crowd.

It was at this point before long, the many people crowding the plaza all began to mutter in agreement, before all yelling in rally with Hoffman and Lenphad. Calling for Revolution.

Meanwhile, a bit away from the center of the plaza under the shadow of one of the buildings, Lowe looked in awe at the situation.

"So this is what you wanted...you wanted the people to decide...right?" Lowe asked the man.

Wolfen simply nodded as he answer "Yes...while I do want to help, this is also their city, they should have the right to fight for it...besides, the Black Arms part of their guard from what I could tell is about 30 percent of their forces. Now how much of the other 70 percent…"

"Will want to switch sides...holy crap, are you saying you set this up so that literally around 2/3rds of their forces would be cut down!?" the young man exclaimed, now understanding the gears the man set up.

Wolfen simply nodded, confirming Lowe's suspicions.

Luchiel looked at the crowd and simply said "Well, if we're givin' them a fight, I'm joining in. I've always wanted to bash some of their stupid heads in, and now I have a reason to do so." She then pulled out her trusty frying pan and joined up with what was now becoming an organized mob.

Though funny enough, Wolfen noticed when Lenphad say Luchiel joining the group he muttered "Luchiel is here too? I slightly pity the bastards now."

Wolfen smirked under his mask as he thought _She'll probably be fine_.

Lowe then looked at Wolfen and asked "So what are you gonna do?"

Wolfen looked at the castle before saying "While the people are going to storm the gates...I'm going to find where those people they experimented on are...as well as going hunting…" as he pulled out one of his pistols.

Lowe looked at the man before saying "So you basically also used the 'revolutionaries' at this point a distraction? Sheesh you plan way too far ahead." Lowe then looked towards the crowd before he said "Well, I better make sure Luchiel doesn't get hurt. Good luck."

Wolfen nodded before he said "You too kid." He then, before Lowe's eyes disappeared in a black blur, with a howling sound made as he got further away.

Lowe stood there for a moment before he spoke "...showoff...wish I could run like that…"

* * *

_Present, Velder Hospital_

Raven nodded for a moment as he said "I see, so that's how it happened. I heard a bit about the Elder incident, but to think that's how it happened. And even more, that is was all according to Wolfen's plan."

Elsword answered him with a grin "Yep, that's master for ya. He always tends to set things up so that he wins if he isn't just going in guns blazing."

Rena had a bit of a dry laugh before she added "That is what he pretty much did during the invasion though…" Chung and Eve both ended up nodding sagely, having seen the results of it themselves.

Aisha then asked Elsword "Elsword...you got that plan we used from him, didn't you?"

Elsword then scratched the back of his head while he gave her a "About that...yeah."

Ara simply giggled a little, and then noted "You know Elsword...you got that from him too, didn't you?"

The Rune Slayer looked away with a bit of embarrassment on his face. Though of course, this made Aisha pout a little, for reasons.

Elsword composed himself before continuing "In any case...allow me to continue, after all, this next part is the day he became the legend he is today."

* * *

**Chung: Have to say, it seems he knows the right words to get to people.**

**Raven: Agreed...though what he did to Sugou...yes he's a bastard...but ow...**

**Elsword: Meh, its the same guy who in his original series who for a few moments was made a human shiskabob in the virtual world, experiencing every bit of bit that came with it.**

**Aisha: Yeah...he kinda deserved it.**

**Rena and Eve: Agreed**

**Ara: Even I agree with that**

**Some blonde guy: From what I was told, he certainly deserved it**

**WVH: Yea-WTF are you doing here!? This isn't even your universe!**

**Some blonde guy wearing blue: Oh right sorry about that. Don't forget to R&R everyone!**

**WVH: Get back here so I can kick you back to your own story darnit!**

**Elsword: ...was that who I think it was?**

**Chung: ...I think so**

**Wolfen: ...might be safe to say we don't own that kid either. He belongs to A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara...not going to ask how he got here though...**


	6. Chapter 5: Revolution

**Here we are! The big, action packed chapter you all have been waiting for! And yes, its a bit of a long one, but this is a short story so I don't care. In any case, I hope you all enjoy the climax of this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Elsword, its characters, and the places from the franchise/game. Those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. I also don't own the character Sugou or SAO itself. Those belong** **to A-1 Pictures, Aniplex USA, and Reki Kawahara. I do however own the OCs, such as Wolfen, and the story itself. Now quiet down copyrighters, this is the good part!**

* * *

_Three and a half years ago…_

_Elder Castle Front Gate, City of Elder, 1:20pm_

Things had changed dramatically in the past half hour at this spot. Before, it was majestic gate of wood and stone, meant to keep the normal citizens out of the castle grounds. One could say it even looked peaceful.

Now however, the wooden doors were now splinters, the result of an alchemic explosion caused by a young white haired girl.

"Hmm...still needs more work…" she muttered studying the results.

The shock on the faces of the remaining guards loyal to Wally, and the citizens and former guards turned revolutionaries didn't last for long though as the revolutionaries, armed with a variety of weapons, charged into the gates and towards the enemy force, who raised their weapons to stand against the mob.

As the fight began, Lowe and Lenphad led the charge, one slashing down enemies with power, the other being with a bit more finesse.

Lenphad spoke as he took down his opponents "Hey, not bad kid!"

Lowe nodded as he replied "Same to you!" before he sent an energy slash behind Lenphad, the result took out one of the enemies that managed to withstand Lenphad's previous attack.

Lenphad looked behind him before he said "Darn, getting a little rusty here…" before he continued his charge.

Lowe simply shrugged before he checked his six, and saw mobs of enemies being sent flying away.

And of all the things to send them flying, it was Luchiel.

With a frying pan.

_...she'll be fine…_ he thought before he went back to join Lenphad.

Just as the two joined back up, a large man in heavy armor with a spiked helmet, wielding a spiked club came before them and swung the mighty club. Lowe dodged the attack while Lenphad blocked it, being pushed back a bit by the force behind the swing.

The man yelled "Filthy scum! How dare you decide to revolt against Lord Wally! I'll kill all of you!"

Lenphad stared at him, eye to eye before he retorted "If we're scum, then you and Wally are worse than scum, Vergnert!"

Vergnert was clearly angered with that before he looked at Lowe and yelled "And you! I'll make sure to hand your head to Wally himself traitor!"

Lowe simply edged his sword towards him before he said "...you know, out of all of Wally's men...you're one of the people I always wanted to take down."

Just as the two versus one was about to commence, Lowe thought _I hope we can buy enough time for Wolfen…_

One thing that most people did not notice, save for a few such as Lowe, is that there were sounds coming from where the castle, or more specifically, the basement was.

Sounds of gunfire and what one could presume as a wolf howling.

* * *

_Hallways of Elder Castle Basement, City of Elder, Same time_

While the battle above raged in what some would call a miniature war, the battle below was a lot different. The reason for this was quite simple.

The battle above was quantity versus quantity. Here though, it was quality versus quantity.

The guards below, as well as a multitude of robots made by the Black Arms during their time here, were being overwhelmed by Wolfen. To them though, he was almost a black blur that howled as he dashed past their attacks, and moreso, firing what they thought was magic shots of his own along with the occasional pistol whipping.

Wolfen had a lot of experience in things such as this, taking on large groups of enemies and using his speed and power to overwhelm them as he made his way towards his objective. Though to him, the guards and robots in front of him were slower than what he normally had to deal with.

Not that he cared at the moment. To him, these were men who chose their path the moment they were willing to stick to their guns and work for someone like Wally. There was no need for mercy here.

For several minutes he was dashing through halls, gunfire, and of course, enemies. During the interrogation earlier, he had Sugou give Wolfen a map, which he then memorized. From what he knew, he was heading towards the main lab, from which he could complete his two objectives.

Capture or take out Wally, and second, save the children that had been subjected to inhumane experimentation. Just the thought of it made Wolfen's blood boil on the inside.

Just as he got through what seemed to be the remaining guards, he entered a large room. From what he saw on the map it was meant to be used as a combat training ground. He guessed that likely it was used by the organization, and if things stayed the same, for Wally's experiments. The walls were lined with gears on the sides.

Just as he got to the middle of the room, the doors behind and in front of him slammed shut. He stopped his dash just before a voice spoke, and from what Wolfen could tell, it was through an intercom.

"So you are the damn mutt who caused this…" The voice spoke. Wolfen turned towards his left and noticed a large television screen. On it was none other than Wally.

"Wally…" Wolfen replied with contempt in his voice.

"It took me several years just to get to this point, and you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Wally spoke with annoyance. But then suddenly he sneered at Wolfen.

"While you've ruined my plans, on the plus side, someone of your power will certainly help with the final tests of two of my particular pieces of work…" Wally said, alarming Wolfen as he then heard two doors of sorts open from above.

"CROW RIDER! INSPECTOR! KILL HIM!" Wally yelled as two figures fell from above and into the room, the doors closing behind them.

One of the figures was from what Wolfen could tell, some type of android. It was colored in red and black, with a claw on its left arm, and its head was shaped like a sort of space helmet, with glowing red eyes behind it.

The other figure was a huge machine. It had two large arms, a more humanoid-like head in comparison to its partner, and rather than a set of legs, a set of tank tracks. Its torso was colored in white and red, with a yellow core in the middle, its left arm was essentially a gatling gun, and it's right arm, colored in blue, included a huge cylinder on the upper part, and a large mechanical hand at the end of it.

Behind his visor, Wolfen's eyes narrowed as he thought _This might be a little difficult. From what I can tell, these two have been supercharged by the mana of a multitude of mages. _

The two machines then responded to Wally's order, and charged towards the man in black, who was just as ready for them.

* * *

_Elder Castle Main Courtyard, City of Elder, 1:25 pm_

Back above, the battle was at a bit of a stalemate, still in favor of the revolutionaries, but things were beginning to slow down. Mainly due to the battle taking place in the middle.

"Still stay you little punk!" Vergnert yelled as he swung his club downwards, Lowe dodging it by inches. Meanwhile Lenphad came charging at Vergnert from behind. Vergnert managed to pull his club in time to block the attack, and then pushed the sword that had been aiming to cut him vertically away from him.

Just as the burly man was about to kick away Lenphad, he quickly moved to the left, reacting to the sound of Lowe closing in to attack. However, Lowe's attack from his sword managed to get a cut on Vergnert's side.

Vergnert, in fury then yelled "LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!?" as he then sent his club towards him. While Lowe attempted to dodge again, he ended up taking a glancing blow, forcing him back towards where Lenphad was.

Lowe looked at Vergnert as he said "Damn, he's slow, but he's a freaking brick shithouse or something."

Lenphad replied "Well, to be fair, pretty sure that's why Wally made him the next guard captain in the first place."

Vergnert looked at the two and then laughed "Ha! You two can't beat me! Your little rebellion ends here you little punks!"

Lowe then muttered "Damnit, if we could get a better opening on this guys, this would be over." before he and Lowe entered combat with the captain again.

Vergnert bull rushed towards the two. Both Lowe and Lenphad managed to move to the side and dodge the rush. Just after landing, the two turned behind them to see Vergnert about to make a side swipe at the two. And more importantly, they were both sure they didn't have enough time to move.

However, the side swipe didn't come.

Vergnert had focused too hard on the two swordsmen. He wasn't paying attention to the battle behind him.

Or more importantly, the frying pan sent flying at the back of his head.

The hit dazed the man, causing him to drop his weapon.

Luchiel, who happened to be behind the corrupt guard captain at the time, caught her frying pan as she yelled "HIT 'IM DARNIT!"

Lowe and Lenphad who were just as surprised about Luchiel's intervention, nodded and quickly dashed at the burly captain, attacking him with a duo cross slash. However, it didn't go entirely through his armor. As he was pushed back, he snapped out of his daze, and turned back towards Luchiel as he yelled "YOU BITCH!"

He launched his fist towards her, intending to use his strength to send a straight at her head, hoping to kill her.

Lowe's mind was going a mile a minute. He knew that such an attack would likely kill the girl if she took it head on. He didn't know what to do. He clearly didn't have the strength to block it for her, even if he was fast enough to get there.

He didn't know what to do.

"_Or...will you rise up against it? The choice is...yours."_

For a moment, Wolfen's words came to his mind, as well as how the man had managed to do things that he thought was impossible. He picked a fight with the organization Black Arms, he even revealed their doings to the world, and the way he fought the hit squad, it was something he always wanted to do.

While Wolfen had his own ulterior motives at the time, one thing was certain.

Wolfen fought those men to save his butt.

It was then something clicked in his mind, as if though something clicked within him.

_If he can pull that crap, then I'll attempt the impossible as well!_

Lowe then dashed forwards, faster than he ever had before. But he didn't notice it, just merely his prime objective.

He managed to place himself in front of the orange haired girl, both to Lenphad and Luchiel's surprise. Vergnert was too enraged to really notice.

Lowe then did something that to some might seem reckless, but at the time, his instinct was driving him.

Instead of attempting to block the strike from the iron fist of death...he chose to slash at it.

Just as the ex-guard captain and bartender were about to yell at him, it happened.

Energy came off of his blade, the little magic he had transforming into a magic blade.

And unlike his previous attacks…

The blade cleaved straight through. Vergnet's arm was cut in two, from the middle finger all the way to his shoulder. The man screamed in agony as he held his arm. He had likely never felt pain like this in his entire life. Before he could calm himself and attempt to attack the grey haired young man, he felt a sword cut across his back, causing him to fall to the cold ground.

Lenphad took a breath as he said "Phew...guess that's that though. Surprised though that you happen to know how to use Armageddon Blade. It's pretty hard to learn ya know."

Lowe looked at the man before scratching the back of his head with his free hand before he said "...well...that was the first time I used it...I didn't even know the technique…"

Lenphad and Luchiel looked at him with wide eyes before Lenphad yelled "HA! That's freaking hilarious! Literally picked it up on pure instinct? That's fucking great! You're gonna go far kid!"

Luchiel then walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The young man responded with a red face as she said "Thanks Lowe."

Lowe shrugged as he said "No problem."

Just as Lowe was about to rejoin the battle, he then noticed the sound of metal falling to the ground all around them. The remaining guards loyal to Wally, seeing their commander fall in battle, had lost their morale, their arms dropping to the floor.

It was at this point the revolutionaries knew one thing, at 1:30 pm, the battle above had been won.

But Lowe knew it wasn't over quite yet…

* * *

_Combat Training Room, Basement of Elder Castle, City of Elder, 1:27 pm_

Meanwhile, three minutes prior, Wolfen was in battle with the two machines down below. He had to give Wally some credit. While the smaller one focused on attacking up close and personal with its sword and claw, the other was acting as mobile artillery, moving around the room at a decent speed.

While he was a bit hard pressed, he hadn't taken any hits so far. His reflexes, both natural and unnatural, was faster than their attacking speed. Not even the bullets were hitting him.

His clothing on the other hand, not as much. The back of his jacket already had a few bullet holes in it. He had to admit that these things were fast enough that if it hadn't been for some of his more recent battles, he would be at a disadvantage.

He then dashed past a barrage of bullet fire from the Inspector, before quickly bringing up his guns to block the sword strike from Crow, before pushing the machine away from him. Problem was just as he did so, he noticed that one of his guns had gotten a lot lighter. And just as he did so, the inspector smashed his fist on the ground, and then released a magic ordinance that caused the ground to explode towards Wolfen. He then quickly dodged the attack as he jumped away, though his other weapon didn't make it.

_Tch, just my luck_ he thought as he observed the remains of his weapons. One had been cut in half while the other had been partially melted. Neither of them were usable anymore.

_Really need to learn how to bring out my Soul Weapon_ he thought as he put them away. He prepared to fight the two with his fists instead. He was pretty sure that the gauntlets he wore would stand against them. After all, they once withstood a slash that quite literally cut through the ground itself at one point.

The other reason being was that while he had escaped taking damage, his enemies not so much. Crow Rider had dents all over its frame, and the inspector had used up a lot of energy on barriers to block Wolfen's shots.

Wolfen then dashed forwards, sending a straight hook at Crow. The machine took a glancing blow to the side of its face, causing it to fall back. However, Wolfen couldn't continue his assault as the inspector proceed to fire its guns at Wolfen's location.

He then backflipped before blocking a slash attack at his side, blocking the sword with its gauntlet. And unlike his guns, it wasn't even scratching the material.

However, Wolfen's eyes went wide as he noticed there wasn't as much strength in the attack, also due to how the android opened his claw towards him, the orb in the middle charging with energy.

_Crap! _Wolfen thought as he attempted to dodge the fireball that blasted from the claw. But as he rolled to the side, he noticed one thing in particular that annoyed him.

His goggles had fallen off, the strap on one side had been burnt to ashes. Suddenly his power began rising.

At first, Wally laughed at the man, before the man raised his head and he saw them. The man had strange eyes. His irises were an emerald green, lightly glowing, and in them two lighter green rings that went around the iris. Just looking at them, Wally could for some reason feel a strange pressure on his body. It felt different from the presence of demons like General Scar or that succubus woman.

Wally looked at him and asked "What the hell are you bastard?"

Wolfen simply stood up as he said "What I am...that doesn't matter."

He then put up his fists as he said "All you need to know, is that I'm the one that'll ruin your plans." A black aura then started to come off his body, no longer being held back.

Wally then yelled "KILL HIM ALREADY!"

Crow Rider then rushed at him. However, Wolfen in his blur like speed, even faster than before, moved behind the android. He then sent a punch of his own at the android. But unlike before, his punch not only caused the blade to shatter, but send Crow Rider flying into the wall.

Wolfen then dashed at the Inspector. It attempted to shoot him, only for Wolfen to evade them, making the shots futile. He then jumped up onto the machine's machine gun arm as he said "I don't think this will be helping you much."

He then, to Wally's surprise, started to pull off the arm, taking about 10 seconds before it came completely off. He then gripped it and while in the air, swung the machine's arm straight at the inspector, sending it straight into the ceiling. He then held the arm in a sort of javelin position as he spoke.

"Guard this."

He then in an impressive show of strength threw the gun arm straight at the machine, not only piercing it, but sending the Inspector through the ceiling as well, sending the machine with gun arm pierced through it flying up into the castle above.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Wally yelled in terror.

Wolfen then said to him "That mask is what helps me hold back. Good thing though I figured out a good spot to send it flying without damaging the structure."

Wally then in his frustration and terror shouted "RIDER, ACTIVATE OVERDRIVE!" before the monitor went black.

Wolfen let out a short tch, knowing likely Wally was about to make his escape. But he had a bigger problem now.

The android had gotten itself out of the wall, and partitions that looked like wings came out of its back, its body was now covered in an orange aura, and now its body glowed a bright red. Wolfen could also feel the heat coming from it. He guessed that likely the machine likely was overheating from the magic energy it was using.

Wolfen glared down at the machine before preparing himself. Both of them had a sort of power up since the fight began, and both were unarmed. Even more, Wolfen was pretty sure while this was a suicidal move Crow Rider used, the power it was using was darn near on par with him holding back his power to prevent the place from coming down on him.

After a few moments, the two then in a dash clashed with each other.

* * *

_Castle Main Hall, Elder Castle, City of Elder, same time._

Lowe had thought before Wolfen could be a bit ridiculous, but now, he thought about resetting his expectations. Moments before they entered the interior, the whole castle shook with the sound of an explosion occurring. When they got to where the sound came from, they found a large robot, with a gun arm pierced through what looked like its core, next to the hole it likely came from.

And from said hole, he could feel not only magic energy and heat, but also another power. Part of it felt like he was being pressured, as if though a predatorial beast was staring at him...but for some reason it also felt reassuring.

Lenphad was wide eyed as all heck looking between the robot and the area below where he swore he could see an orange light and what seemed to be a sort of black light. He couldn't really think of another name to give the latter.

"Lowe...am I seeing things, I think I'm seeing things."

Lowe replied "No, you're not."

Hoffman joined the two looking down below and muttered "Hmm, I suppose one of them is the one who revealed the truth to us. And even more surprising, I'm pretty sure he might be what one old legend noted a long, long time ago."

Lowe raised an eyebrow "A legend, what kind?"

Hoffman then said "A long time ago, a powerful demon caused great havoc to our world. However, he was sealed away by 8 powerful people. 6 who were the Priestesses of El at the time, one a demon who fought to bring peace between human and demonkind, and lastly...a man who used a strange power, exuding…"

Lowe finished the sentence when he realized it "A black aura?"

Then, the two lights moved at each other and clashed, shaking their surroundings.

* * *

_Back below, same time_

Wolfen and Crow Rider punched each other, their fists colliding and exuding force amongst their surroundings. Wolfen then made a kick towards its head, sending it flying upwards. The machine slowed its flight by firing magic power out from where its wings were. Wolfen guessed they likely acted as jet turbines. Crow then flew at him again, before it flew towards his side to attempt to make a feint. Wolfen however dodged the attack and punched the machine in its shoulder, slightly dishinging its joint.

However the machine had become faster than he considered as it quickly sent a jab at his ribs. Wolfen was sent skidding across the ground, coughing up a bit of blood before he said "Okay then, if that's how its going to be…"

Wolfen then dashed in a burst of speed, becoming a black blur with a howling sound roaring behind him. He then made a feint of his own. While the machine managed to guess where the first part of it would be, it didn't compute that Wolfen didn't just make a single feint.

He did a double feint, appearing right in front of the android as it turned and shot a fist right at its head, breaking the glass casing on the outside and revealing the machinery within.

The machine then attempted a barrage of punches, having computed that a battle of wits was now pointless. Wolfen countered with its own barrage of punches, clashing with the machine's.

However, that was where the battle was decided. As the barrage went on, it wasn't long before Crow Rider's arms not only cracked, but shattered, leaving it wide open.

"It's over." Wolfen said before sending one last uppercut at its head. Whatever important processors that was in its head was destroyed, and it was sent flying upwards to join the remains of its partner, its body losing its orange glow as it did so.

With the battle over, wolfen then calmed himself, reigning his aura back in. He then turned towards where his goggles were and picked them up. He sighed as he noticed the fight has damaged them further, with cracks all over the orange plate, parts of it even missing.

He then pocketed it before pulling out a fresh pair that looked identical to the previous, putting it on. As he put it on, he felt his power being put back under the sealing powers the goggles held.

_It is a really good thing I took that advice and kept a few spares...though at this rate I'm going to need more soon_ he thought in annoyance before he turned towards the other door.

_First though…_

* * *

_Wally's lab office, a few minutes later_

After breaking down the door to the deeper areas, and going through more guards, though by now all of them were mechanical, meaning the human guards long since surrendered or ran away, he finally found himself in the office he was certain the now ex-king was in when he was on that screen in the training room.

There was a pile of papers on the deak, now all across the floor since Wolfen busted his way in. There was also a table to the side with numerous chemicals, but also a variety of mechanical parts.

But none of those were important right now. What was important was that there was another passage behind the desk where Wally was at previously.

Wolfen then went around the desk and into the passage, leading to a set of stairs going down.

At the bottom, he found himself in a bit larger room. In there there was what looked like a subway station with a dead end on one side and a railway leading down the other, but much to Wolfen's displeasure, the passage where the railway sat had been collapsed, and from what Wolfen could tell, by a very long distance.

"Tch, seems the bastard had an escape plan…" Wolfen said as he assessed the situation.

Going after Wally was impossible now for the time being. Wolfen decided to just put it onto his to-do list for later on.

After all, there was one other objective he set out to do today.

* * *

_Velder Hospital, present day_

"...wow...just...wow" Raven said, very surprised at how things went down.

Elsword smirked and said "Yeah, even I had a hard time believing some of it when he first told me...but then he picked up a tree and asked if he wanted me to prove it...I stopped there."

Chung then said "I'm more interested in those goggles. From what you said, they act as a sort of power suppressor."

Aisha then replied, "I'm sure they are, I still remember when he took them off for a moment before he did that thing to Wally."

Elsword then added "That he did indeed. He normally wears them to not only keep his power in check, but also so that his other ability doesn't affect others when he doesn't want to."

Raven then nodded as he said "I can relate to that." Rena nodded in agreement.

Ara then spoke "That wasn't the end though, was it?"

Elsword "Nope, after all...there was one last thing he had to do."

All of the others then smiled, knowing Rune's history, they knew just what he was speaking of.

The moment when Elsword's life changed forever.

When Wolfen saved him from his nightmare.

* * *

**Elsword: Well that was a longer one, though the fights made it worth it.**

**Raven: Still ****astounded**** he took the Inspector's arm and destroyed it with its own arm.**

**Rena: We have a lot to learn still it seems. Plus it seems there was a bit of foreshadowing in there I think.**

**Lowe: I like the part where I got a bit of romance.**

**Add: Doesn't change the fact I killed your ass later on.**

**Luchiel: You did what to Lowe!?**

**Add: Hah, like your petty frying pan ca-*is beaten the crap out of with said frying pan***

**WVH: ...never underestimate a woman with a frying pan.**

**Wolfen: Indeed. Anyways, be sure to R&R everyone. And don't forget to come back for the final chapter after this, as well as for when Elsword: The Magician II starts up.**

**Add: HELP MEEEEE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TO A FRYI-**


	7. Chapter 6: Legend

**And here it is everyone! The resolution to Howling Shadow! I know this hasn't gotten many readers yet since well, the Elsword franchise isn't as popular as it used to be. But nonetheless, thank you for the few who have been reading for your support! And just as a bit of a bonus, I even put a little bit of spoiler like info towards the end of the chapter. Anyways, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword, its characters, or any of the locations from the franchise/game. Those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. I also don't own Sugou from SAO, as well as SAO itself. He and said franchise belong to Reki Kawahara, Aniplex USA, and A-1 Pictures. I do however own the story's OCs as well as the story itself. Now, shush copyright Nazis, the chapter begins now!**

* * *

_Three and a half years ago…_

_Hallways of Elder Castle Basement, Elder Castle, City of Elder, 1:47pm_

After leaving from Wally's office and where his escape route was, Wolfen went back into the many hallways of the now ruined base of operations of Black Arms, going deeper into the complex.

Of course, there were still guards, but now all that was left were the mechanical ones, Wally's creations. Though even then, they didn't stand a chance as Wolfen dashed and tore through them with a spare set of dual pistols he had kept. Though unlike his goggles, he didn't have as many spares of those.

_Just a bit further..._Wolfen thought as he continued his assault down the halls. A bit further and he came across a large bay door. He broke down the door fairly easily before taking out all the mechanical guards he could sense in the room with a few quick shots. A few moments after, the nasod creations of Wally that were there all collapsed, each with a single hole in where their cores used to be.

After doing so, he relaxed himself and looked around. He was in a room that looked a bit like a lounge, connecting to a multitude of other rooms. He looked around one of two of the rooms as he walked in from the open doors. He could tell that this was likely where they experimented on those Wally and the organization he was a part of kidnapped. Each of them had operating tables with a variety of equipment, some of which Wolfen was sure wasn't anything scientific, but rather simple torture tools.

Wolfen could feel his blood boil for a moment, but he then sensed multiple presences in a room a bit further down the hall. He walked over to the door. The door was a single panel, and he noticed that the door itself was painted in yellow and black to signify caution, and on it was a sign that noted "Subject Incubation Chamber".

Wolfen was certain this was the room where those they experimented on was. And he was also certain of one other thing due to his senses.

Most of the people in there, the 'subjects', were children. Wolfen added to the back of his mind that if he ever met Wally again, he was going to make sure Wally paid for this.

Dearly.

In any case, Wolfen decided to open the door in a different manner than the ones he had done previously. He could tell the doors were shut tight, plus he couldn't risk breaking the door down in a manner that could injure those inside. So he put away his dual pistols and instead charged aura into his right gauntlet, causing it to become a dark, ethereal-like black claw. He then lunged said claw into the part between the door and the doorframe.

The result being it went through said gap and into the other side. He then released the charge causing his gauntlet to return to normal before using his strength to forcibly open the door by pushing the door where it would normally go.

As he opened it, he saw the room was dark, with a dozen cages within. But more importantly, within said cages were a multitude of children. From what Wolfen could tell there was around 20 in total, but Wolfen guessed based on the size of said cages, they probably used to have more within them.

The children themselves seemed to vary in hair color, size, and even species in some cases, as some seemed to be koala looking creatures, and one girl seemed to from what Wolfen could sense, was essentially biomechanical. But one thing that they all shared was a look of uncertainty, and clothing that seemed more like rags than clothing.

For a second, Wolfen couldn't help but let images of his past overlap the one in front of him.

That place that made Hell seem lukewarm.

That place where the guards, wardens, scientists, and so forth tortured innocent people just because they could.

That place where his broken will, through the screams and cries of the many people there, was reborn, becoming nearly unbreakable. That place that after 14 years of pain and agony, he rose up to destroy.

He then snapped out of it and focused back on the situation at hand. He then walked over to the cages before saying to the kids the words they needed to hear.

"It's okay. I'm going to help you all get home."

He noted in particular the second he said those words a red head boy towards the back looked straight at the man as his dull red eyes started to become full of color.

* * *

_Two days later, City of Elder, noon_

Two days after what would be known as the Elder incident, a temporary government made by several of the leading revolutionaries, such as Hoffman and Lenphad, got to work on rebuilding the damage done by Wally, his men, and the revolution meant to free themselves from him. This included rebuilding, or at this point, remodeling, of the castle due to the damage from some of the battles, the tearing down of the wall between the inner and outer city, as they came to understand that wall was there in order to keep the smarter people of the inner city from what was going on, and to just about everyone's delight, the removal of the many statues of their former tyrant.

In any case, things seemed to be recovering.

However, the many citizens of the city, save for those in the know, couldn't help but wonder.

Just who was that behind the screen that gave them the will to fight. Who was it that saved the city from Wally's tyranny.

No one really knew, but rumors did circulate from some of the people in the battle.

Right before everything began, some say they saw a black blur entering the castle. A black blur followed by the sounds of a wolf howling.

* * *

_Luchiel's Tavern, City of Elder, Same time._

Two days before, it was as if though the place was a ghost town.

Now however, it was PACKED. Luchiel's first thought was that it had never been this packed before. She swore that she probably had broken a record or two today.

Apparently while Wolfen's actions went mostly under the radar, Luchiel's didn't. After seeing the destruction she brought many of Wally's soldiers, with a frying pan no less, many people had a newfound respect for her.

"Sigh, if I knew this was going ta happen, I would have hired a few people beforehand." Luchiel muttered as she sat in a private room she had set up upstairs. The reason she wanted some privacy at the moment was due to the fact she was sitting at a table with Lowe and Wolfen. Other than wanting a bit of time not surrounded by people, there were a few things that needed to be discussed.

Lowe chuckled a little as he said "Well, you were the one with said frying pan."

"Say Blade." Luchiel retorted with a bit of a smirk.

Wolfen decided to enter the conversation as he said "Alright, that's enough you two."

Lowe and Luchiel decided to put their poking each other on hold as they looked over towards Wolfen. Lowe then spoke "So, what's next for you? I know you had us help you get those kids out unnoticed, which I kinda want to ask why, but what now?"

Wolfen responded "I had you two help me with that in case people got ideas on wanting to keep them locked up as guinea pigs to see what Wally did to them. And second, I plan on returning them home. They deserve that at least."

Luchiel then added "What about the ones that be orphans then?"

Lowe's eyes then widened as he said "So that's why you asked me about someone trustworthy."

Wolfen nodded "Yes."

Lowe then continued "So that would mean other than the ones you're dropping off you're headed towards Velder, right?"

Wolfen nodded.

Lowe then said "I'm going with you then."

Luchiel then retorted "Wait what!? Why!?"

"First off, I was originally part of Black Arms. If I stick around here, I'm certain they'll come back before long. I know too much." Lowe answered.

"But-"

Lowe interrupted her as he added "Plus two other things. One, Wolfen probably wouldn't mind some help in looking after the kids along the way. And two, I could probably learn a bit from him and also the guy we're going to."

Luchiel sighed, knowing she couldn't really win said argument. She then questioned "And just who is this guy?"

Lowe responded "His name is Penensio. He's one of the rising figures in the Velder Magic Corps. Only reason I know the guy is that one of my cousins is related to him."

Luchiel sighed before she responded "Alright fine, go off on your little adventure. Just make sure you come back sometimes, okay?"

Lowe nodded as he thanked the girl.

Wolfen then tossed to her a small device that looked like a sort of pager before he said "If you get into anything dangerous though, feel free to give me a call, alright?"

Luchiel nodded as Wolfen got up from the chair, shortly followed by Lowe before he said "In any case, let's get moving. Can't leave them waiting for too long."

Just before they could leave the room however, Luchiel quickly darted over to Lowe, grabbing the man and kissing him on the lips. Wolfen had a feeling it would come to this and let them have their moment of romance before grabbing the grey haired young man by his collar after the two parted their faces.

Wolfen then said "Alright Lowe, I know you had your moment there, but you need to focus." before putting on the cloak he used when he originally entered the city.

Lowe then got himself together before they headed down the stairs before he said "R-right."

The two entered the main bar area, filled with a large variety of people all happily eating and drinking. As the two made their way to the exit, one conversation in particular caught their ears.

"You know, we should come up with a name or something for whoever that guy was."

"You mean that howling black blur thing? Yeah right. It was probably just some rumor."

"Actually, I saw that guy fight some orange light lookin thing."

"Wait, he's real? You're serious?"

"Yeah, black blur and all."

"Hmm, oh I know, how about...Howling Shadow? Get it?"

"...you know, that might actually catch on."

Wolfen couldn't help but think as he and Lowe exited the tavern.

_...I'm keeping that one._

* * *

_Present, Velder Hospital_

"And that's the whole story." Elsword said, wrapping up his tale.

The rest of the group couldn't help but smile at what was a good ending.

Chung then added "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Luchiel pulled Lowe out of the afterlife just to beat him up for dying on her."

Elsword then nodded "True enough...in any case though, that's how it all went down."

Raven added "He's quite a respectable person though, making sure those kids were able to at least not end up as lab rats."

Aisha then said "Wait, how exactly did he get you all around then?"

Eve and Elsword replied at the same time "A bus, and later an airship."

Ara looked at them before she asked "But if he's not exactly a normal person, where did he get those?"

Elsword then added "Well, he said he designed them himself and helped in building them."

In reaction to said statement, Chung, having entered what Elsword called "Nerd mode" began to ask Elsword a multitude of questions in rapid fire, much to Rune's dismay.

Aisha chuckled a bit before then looking out the window. By now it was already evening, with the sun setting across the sky.

_I wonder where Wolfen is now? _She asked in her thoughts.

_In a different hospital room, same time_

"So, she gonna wake up soon?" a man asked the black coated man the group above was speaking of.

"Likely. So then, based on what you told me, they'll be moving soon, right?" Wolfen asked the man

"Yeah, they already got three of the priestesses. Fire, Water, and Light. From what I heard, Dark's location is unknown currently, Wind is currently in Sander, and Earth is still here in Velder. And lastly, the most important piece of the puzzle, her highness, is with the latter. As I told you just yesterday though, I still don't know much about what they called their 'god'." the man answered.

Wolfen then looked at the bed in the room as he said "Then we'll need to be ready. I don't know what it is they plan on releasing upon the world. But even if they manage to release this god they mentioned…"

It was at this point, the figure in the bed began to stir. The voices of the conversation getting her attention.

Wolfen then said "We'll be ready…"

* * *

**WVH: And there we go, the end to Wolfen's little side story (plus a bit extra!) I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Elsword: And soon enough, the rest of us will be back in the fray.**

**Chung: True enough, especially with what they mentioned up above.**

**Aisha: Things are going to be even more hectic in this sequel, aren't they?**

**Raven: Indeed.**

**Luchiel: True. Who knows, I might show up just for some frying pan action!**

**Wolfen: I wouldn't put it past you.**

**Elsword: Kinda curious about those two people mentioned at the end though, plus the priestesses.**

**Wolfen: All in due time Elsword**

**Add: I could tell you if you wanted me to kukuku!**

**WVH: ...and you would know that how?**

**Add: ...I may have found your google doc...**

**WVH: ...well everyone, don't forget to R&R! Now excuse me while I use this anti-spoiler tape on Add's mouth.**

**Add: YOU MAY SILENCE ME, BUT THEY WILL KNOW!**

**Some blonde wearing orange: Yeah! They will know, dattebayo!**

**Elsword: ...WVH? Is that who I think it is?**

**WVH: Okay, how did you get in here? This isn't even your universe!**

**Some white hair guy with wolf ears and tail who isn't Inuyasha: I let him in.**

**WVH: ...siiiigggh...the things I deal with sometimes...**


End file.
